1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1-(O-tolyl)-3,5-disubstituted-tetrahydro-s-triazin-2[1H]-thiones, their use as acaricidal agents and a composition thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The synthesis of tetrahydro-s-triazin-2[1H]-thiones are known in the art. Burke, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 69, 2136 (1947) reported the reaction of thiourea with formaldehyde and amines. More recently U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,505,057 and 3,505,323 have reported the synthesis of 1-aryl-tetrahydro-s-triazin-2[1H]-thiones and their use as herbicidal agents.